locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
EMD F40PH
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division; F40PH is a cowl-bodied, 3,000hp to 3,200hp four-axle diesel locomotive which was originally built from 1976 to 1992, and was eventually continued by multiple rebuild companies from 1993 to 2001 (although originally built for Amtrak with orders beginning in late-1975). Many still exist, but no longer operate on Amtrak as of 2003. Only their NPCU conversions still exist on their roster. (With the exception of 406; the sole surviving F40PH heritage unit, which was also one of the only true F40PH units to be painted in Amtrak's Phase IV scheme.) The GE Genesis series (aside from the EMD F59PHI for commuter service) serves as its initial replacement for revenue passenger service. History The EMD F40PH is considered to be one of the most revolutionary passenger diesel locomotives ever built, and became the first official completely ''new ''major type of passenger diesel locomotive type ordered and delivered for Amtrak during the early years of the railroad's establishment or creation; besides also being the main customer for purchasing the locomotive (while''' commuter railroads were the secondary customers). It initially replaced their very first original fleet of diesel locomotives; consisting of SDP40F units as well as replacing their entire fleets of EMD F Series and E Series of streamlined (or cowl-bodied) passenger locomotive units due to them showing their age (due also to being built or manufactured from the pre-1960, "First Generation" North American diesel locomotive era). Aside from also replacing the GE P30CH "Pooch"; which wasn't very reliable and was originally meant to serve as an initial replacement for such types of passenger units listed above; but was an ultimate failure due to numerous mechanical issues shortly after entering service. The EMD F40PH, however, was unfortunately replaced by the GE; General Electric; "Genesis" Series locomotives, such as the P42DC and P40DC. Yet both the F40PH and Genesis have remained iconic locomotives used by Amtrak. Many were built, as well as several numerous varants and/or versions. All but few Amtrak units have even been converted into NPCU (Non-powered cab unit) "Cabbage units"; baggage cars or coaches with cabs. Only one true F40PH remains on Amtrak's roster, but is no longer in normal revenue service. It is preserved for historic reasons. Versions *F40PHM-2 - The commuter railroad Metra's version of the F40PH, which was rebuilt from Motive Power Industries (MPI) *F40PHR - Amtrak F40PHs remanufactured with retired SDP40F parts. *F40PH-2 - An upgraded version of the F40PH with 3,350hp and digital features *F40PH-2CAT - New Jersey Transit (NJ Transit)'s version of the F40PH with a separate HEP generator engine (as opposed to shaft driven on previous F40PHs); rebuilt from MPI (MotivePower Industries) *F40PH-2C - Massachusetts Bay Transit Authority (MBTA)'s version of the F40PH with "wind-breaker" covers and separate HEP generator; rebuilt from MPI *F40PHL-2 - Modified cab version of the F40PH built for Tri-Rail, and rebuilt from MPI *F40PH-2D - Canadian version of the F40PH, only produced for VIA Rail Canada. Featured desktop controls and were rated 3000-3200hp. Geared for a maximum of 90mph, but have since been converted for 95mph. Classed by CN as GPA-30a/b/c/d. Rebuilt into F40PH-3D between 2006-2012. *F40PH-3(D) - Rebuilt energy-efficient version of the VIA Rail F40PH-2D. Features separate HEP generator, jump seats, and microwave in the cab. Reclassed GPA-30H. Trivia/Facts *The F40PH was also one of the first types of EMD passenger locomotives''' to use the 645-series engine, besides eventually being the first to use an HEP (head-end power) generator; besides being one of the last to use a steam generator. *Several early F40PH units were actually rebuilt with parts from SDP40F units. *It was often nicknamed "Jeep of Amtrak" like how the US Army's original official vehicle was the original "Willies" Jeep. *Early F40PH units were actually delivered in the railroad's "Phase II" scheme. *Via Rail in Canada still uses their F40PH's as their main locomotives as opposed to Amtrak, who no longer primarily uses the F40PH, except for 406. *The F40PH is practically the passenger version of the EMD GP40, yet the only similarities are the way the engine and radiator fans are arranged. *The majority of surviving Amtrak F40PH NPCU locomotives have unique "attic" storage compartments built over where the original radiators were built. *NPCU's are often nicknamed "cabagge" locomotives because of them being converted into baggage cars with cabs. *The F40PH was also one of the last passenger diesel locomotives to use a steam generator for powering electricity and heating for passenger cars. *Oddly, Amtrak purchased a fleet of former GO Transit F40PH units shortly before the GE P40DC Genesis locomitve made its debut in 1993. *Amtrak F40PH 406 (aside from the info mentioned above) unfortunately no longer has its original prime mover, but is still techincally a true F40PH becuase of it not serving as an NPCU unit. The unit itself, was also retired in 2001 and placed in storage until Amtrak's 40th anniversary celebration in 2011. (Most railfans consider the unit to be a NPCU, but the unit wasn't converted because it was rebuilt with a CAT prime mover that's used for HEP, and it's original number was reactivated in Amtrak's roster.) *Amtrak now currently owns 9 original F40PHs as of 2010, the units are 401-409. *The CAT prime movers are proven to rate up to 480 horse power instead of the usual 3000 horse-power that the original prime mover has. *Amtrak F40PHs 403, 405, and 407 are currenlty being rebuilt with CAT prime movers at Beech Grove, IN as of September 26th, 2012 and will return to service (according to Eastern Railroad News). *There are 22 NPCUs numbered 90200, 90208, 90213-90215, 90218-90222, 90224, 90225, 90229, 90230, 90250-90253, 90278, 90340, 90368, and 90413. *90224 works for Amtrak's Downeaster service as of late 2012. *90215, 90218, and 90225 are working for Amtrak's San Joaquin service as of late 2013. *90229 was the last NPCU in Phase 4 paint, but it's in the process of becoming overhauled and repainted in Phase 5 paint at Beech Grove, IN. *The NPCU units aren't powered, but Amtrak still classifies them as true diesel locomotives because they are also maintained at locomotive shops and they have the locomotive's headlights and drive wheels. *CNRY (Cincinnati Railway) #381 is a former Amtrak Surfliner (from Amtrak California) F40PH unit which still retains its original scheme. Although no longer owned by the company, it now currently resides serving the Nashville Star commuter railroad company and still (as of 2012) retains it's Surfliner scheme. *CSX operates a fleet of former Amtrak F40PH units as part of their "business fleet", to which they commonly haul business or track inspection trains. (Aside from special excursions.) These units actually replaced their F-units which originated from their predecessor's heritage. *Several shortline railroads own F40PH units, and often use them for freight operations as a heavy-duty cowl unit; hence the removal of their steam generators. *The majority of shortlines which own F40PH units for freight and passenger service are actually from Amtrak's heritage. *Such shortlines as the Grand Canyon Railway own F40PH units for dual service (freight and passenger), yet often serve as spare units for as a temporary replacement if their historic steam locomotives and early diesel locomotives aren't operational for any of their usual excursions. *Amtrak F40PH units 401, 402, 404, 408, and 409 are still sitting in storage at Bear, Delaware as of February 2013. A rumor has been stated mentioning that these particular units will be rebuilt with CAT prime movers at Beech Grove, Indiana and will return to service, but no statement has been made for their intended use. *Amtrak No.'s 90224, 90278, and 90413 are the only 3 NPCUs that are equipped with Graham-White 373 Electronic Bells. *90230, 90250-90253, and 90340 were built without baggage doors, yet are used as cab cars. *90219, 90222, and 90368 are the last 3 NPCUs in Phase 3 paint, but 90219 and 90222 are both in the process of becoming overhauled and repainted in Phase 5 paint at Beech Grove, IN. (90368 returned to service in early 2013.) *90215, 90218, and 90225 are currently being overhauled and repainted in the "1985 vintage Caltrain colors Amtrak California" paint at Beech Grove, IN. (90218 was finished in March 2013, while 90225 was finished in June 2013. 90215 is still being overhauled). Gallery Metra EMD F40PHM-2.jpg|An example of a Metra F40PHM-2 (notice how the cab is completely different.) EMD F40PH-2CAT.JPG|A rebuilt F40PH-2CAT. EMD F40PHL-2.jpg|A Tri-Rail EMD F40PHL-2 (notice how the cab is completely different). Amtrak NPCU.jpg|A converted NPCU Amtrak F40PH (from their "Downeaster" train), which was originally one of the last F40PH units operable (visible hatch sidedoors for loading and unloading baggage cargo can be seen as evidenced in this photo). EMD F40PH-3.jpg|An example of a rebuilt EMD F40PH-3 (notice how the rear is different.) EMD F40PH-2C.jpg|An MBTA EMD F40PH-2C (notice the "wind-breakers" on the cab windows). Chicago-8-20-08-U.jpg|An example of an Amtrak NPCU without its storage compartment roof, showing the "attic" compartments. Phase 4 Amtrak F40PH.jpg|An exclusive Phase 4-painted "Heartland Flyer" Amtrak F40PH (such scheme was also used on the "Downeaster" F40PH units before all were converted; including the one in the previous image). Former GO Amtrak F40PH.jpg|A former GO Transit Amtrak F40PH unit, which ironically was one of the last F40PH units ordered by the railroad before the GE Genesis made its debut. Amtrak 406.jpg|Amtrak 406 with its 40th Anniversary Phase III scheme. Stratsburg Special Photo.jpeg|A unique photo opportunity: when Amtrak 406 led a special with another heritage unit to visit the Stratsburg Railroad, it posed with the rebuilt HK Porter 0-6-0T tank engine which was rebuilt into Thomas, as well as posing alongside No. 90 and No. 475 (No. 90 was photographed with the others after this photo was taken.) Amtrak 406 Cab.jpeg|Amtrak 406's cab during restoration. Amtrak 406's Banner.jpg|An example of Amtrak 406's banner. Amtrak 406 Phase IV.jpg|Amtrak 406 when it was still in revenue service with the Phase IV scheme applied. VIA F40.PNG|A VIA Rail Canadian F40PH. (Many are in the process of being rebuilt.) Early Amtrak F40PH.jpg|A Phase II-painted Amtrak F40PH. CNRY F40PH.jpg|CNRY #381(Amtrak #381) hauling an excursion with classic Phase 3 Superliner coaches near Cincinnati, Ohio. CSX F40PH units.jpg|Two of CSX's F40PH units hauling a typical business train. 19061323661149.jpg|ATSF #3751 posing with AMTK #406. F40PH with predecessors.jpg|An Amtrak F40PH leading its predecessors in 1980; shortly before the two rear units in the consist were retired. Sources http://www.rrpicturearchives.net/LocoPicture.aspx?id=36458 (Images Amtrak #381: the sole-surviving former Amtrak California Surfliner F40PH to still be in service and retain its previous owner's scheme) Videos Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD locomotives Category:Amtrak locomotives Category:Four-axled diesel locomotives